Yu-Gi-Oh! Lost Crown
by SwordHunterofNAC
Summary: Sideris City, someplace not in Japan, some point in the future, maybe or maybe not in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime universe, became the focal point of the world's Duel Monster's culture through the guidance of a champion who ruled like a king. His reign came to a sudden end soon before duels became life or death battles. With the new threat and power vaccum, how will this city adapt?


Disclaimer: Rated T for fantasy violence, mild language, and mature themes.

This series uses Master Rules 2 from the ZeXal Era, which allows first turn draw, only 1 player can control a Field Spell, and an unrestricted use of Extra Deck Summons. There will also be additional mechanic descriptions included at the start of each chapter after they're used in story.

**High energy commercial**: Yul Halvor, future King of Duelists, here! Let's all have a fun time with some bitter rivalries, potentially fatal battles, and some other random hi-jinks with the classy use of card games! I'm not anything special saying this, but what I really want is that Traven's head. I'll turn everyone who gets into the way of that into ash in the wind! Hope you enjoy the story! I'm just gunna kill time until its my time on screen. Starting now!  
-

Prologue: Shattered Eye Tragedy

Seven years ago, in an arena grand enough to house a battle between gods. Dim ground lights sparked on to reveal two large silhouettes on opposite sides of an elevated platform obscured by fog. They were immediately surrounded with the applause of many thousands.

"Here it is! Welcome! To the final match of the Arena-King-Championship!" yelled the announcer. "Let us first introduce the man who has tamed nature itself! He's crushed foe after foe to make it to this day! Our challenger, Eeeeeee-Maaaaaaan!"

As the announcer introduced him, one of the silhouettes raised his arms covered in sparks noticeable through the fog. As he brought down his arms, the electricity instantly flowed to his back, a large burst of flame appeared behind him, blowing away the fog around him, and instead of smoke, snowflakes rose from the fire. E-Man was revealed as a blond African man with red streaks in his hair, sunglasses with a blue tint, and a sleeveless lab coat that let him show off his muscular arms.

Pointing to the other side E-Man said, "I've wanted to face you for years! Thanks for keeping your title long enough for me to take it from you!" He then held his head up to the ceiling saying, "Man, I feel so excited that I could blow up with excitement!" As he spoke those words he began to lift up his arms and brought them back down with the shout, "Aaagain!"

Another flaming explosion appeared behind him. From out of it, bolts of lightning flew out toward the roof like they were returning to the sky.

The figure he pointed at replied, "Keep that lid on tight. You'll need all the steam you can muster. Without it, your certain defeat here will be nothing more than a hard-to-watch slaughter."

"Strong words from our beloved savage," said the announcer. "So here he is as well, the undying, destroyer of raising stars, our arena's champion who has defeated countless legendary duelists across the world, giving this place we're sitting in the title, Arena of the King! We give you Blooooody Traveeeeen!"

During the introduction, the fog moved entirely behind Traven. It took the form of laughing faces and eyes that glowed before entirely dissipating. Traven was a ripped man who had his bare torso shown with a tattoo that looked like an upside down, triangular eye narrowing from the lower end. Over his left bicept was an ink snake wrapped around. His long dark hair hid most of his back, in an almost cape-like style.

He seemed bored, like all the hype was bouncing off of him. But he didn't seem indifferent, more annoyed, like he wanted to get things over with. By that I mean, end his opponent. In a cold tone he said, "Entertain me!"

The audience went crazy for him. It was twice as loud as it was for E-Man's intro.

The announcer said, "For your added excitement, both players have been given a one-of-a-kind card that will be debuted here for you! They're top secret, but sure to make things go wild and bring our duelists to new heights!"

This riled the crowd up for a moment. The announcer paused to let them soak in the moment then asked, "Now are both competitors prepared to start?"

"Let's do this!" yelled E-Man.

"I hope you draw a good hand," said Traven.

"DUEL!" yelled both in unison. A device on each of their arms, called duel disks, flashed on and they each drew five cards. Scoreboards on the walls with their faces came up, each with the number 4,000 below them.

Turn 1

E-Man drew a sixth draw before saying, "I'll start with [Polymerization] to fuse the two [Blaze Bunnies] (Lv3/ATK 500/DEF 200) in my hand."

It was followed by a pair of rabbits made of fire appearing before a swirling, green vortex in front of him. With one swift leap they vanished inside, but on the other end a great mass of flames came out with at the same time and pace. It was another rabbit, but ten times their size. Once it was fully out E-man said, "Together they form [Giant Blaze Bunny] (Fusion/Lv5/ATK 2000/DEF 1500)!"

One yard-long, face-down card appeared behind the flaming giga-rabbit as E-Man said, "I'll set a face-down. That's all I have for now, but there's a lot more to come."

Turn 2

"I activate the Continuous Spell [Life Tax] and summon [Life Shaper] (Lv3/ATK 1200/DEF 900) (Traven LP: 4,300)," announced Traven as a levitating monk appeared, immediately giving off an aura that flowed to his hands and into Traven's chest. Traven explained, "Whenever I summon a monster while [Life Tax] is on the field I gain 300 life points from them and once when I gain life points while [Life Shaper] is on the field, I can Special Summon a LIGHT monster from my deck with equal or less attack than the amount I gained. Behold (Traven LP: 4,600), [Sunny Pixie] (Tuner/Lv1/ATK 300/DEF 400)."

The monk had his hands clamped over the aura and opened them to show a tiny winged girl, who peeked at the burning bunny from behind the monk's thumb with otherworldly purple eyes.

"Now it's time to tune my level 1 Tuner [Sunny Pixie] and my level 3 [Life Shaper]," said Traven as the pixie turned into a green ring that encircled the monk. "These fragmented creatures morph together, to take one of the infinite shapes of the soul! I Synchro Summon! Behold the life guardian! [Majestic Slasher] (Synchro/Lv4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000)!"

A pillar of light enveloped the monk. What remained as it dissipated was a winged head with four arms, each carrying a scimitar. Those swords began to glow with aura. Traven explained, "When I gain life points, [Majestic Slasher] gains equal attack points until the end phase. I gain 300 more from [Life Tax] (Traven's LP: 4,900) and [Sunlight Pixie] also gives me 1,000 life points when it's a Synchro Material (Traven's LP: 5,900), making my Slasher's attack points equal 3,300!"

"Eliminate!" was all Traven had to say before the head began gliding toward the [Giant Blaze Bunny], blades ready. All four swings missed and the flame body disbursed in the nick of time.

"Not so fast Traven!" shouted E-Man pointing. "My monster can destroy itself to do 1,000 damage to my opponent, that means you!"

The disbursed flames reunited behind the [Majestic Slasher] and flew toward Traven in the form of a flaming rabbit head. Traven calmly said "In that case I'll attack directly." This was half a second before he was enveloped in explosive fire.

"Since my monster was destroyed I get its effect," said E-Man. "I get to add my third [Blaze Bunny] from my Deck to my hand."

E-Man took that moment to take a card out of his deck. When looking up from it, he saw the slasher as it cleaved a "V" through his limbs with two blades and the other two to make a "-" through his neck. Many members of the audience screamed out in anguish for their hero who took that heavy blow.

As the smoke cleared, one could see Traven's eyes were closed, unamused by what took place. He stood physically unaffected by the explosion that happened right in his face (Traven's LP: 4,900). As he opened his eyes he saw E-Man with his hand over his heart with haggard breathing and a trap now face-up on his side of the field.

E-Man said, "Man, that was startling! You have some real scary monsters! I almost didn't have the nerve to activate my [Defense Draw] there!" Snapping back to his cocky showman persona he added, "For those that don't know, this card cancels the damage from one attack and lets me draw a card."

The announcer said, "Good thing their creatures were only vivid holograms! Those attacks looked gruesomely lethal!"

"You got that right!" said E-Man facing the commentator box. "Almost wish I let the rabbit take the hit for me, but I can't let his life points get too high. It's well worth it to bring him down to no digits sooner. That savage gets a lot outta prolonged battles."

Traven ended his turn with one face-down.

Turn 3

E-Man started his turn by summoning the [Blaze Bunny] he added, which split off into three as he said, "I normal summon [Blaze Bunny] and, when I do, I can summon any number of these guys from my Graveyard as well and their levels all go down by the number I summoned with this effect. But levels don't matter since I'm usin' [Double fusion]. At the cost of 500 life points (E-Man's LP: 3500), I fuse the three bunnies with my [Transfusion Lab Rat] (Lv1/ATK 400/DEF 300) in hand."

A rat with goggles and gadgets on its back appeared alongside the three rabbits and they all went into the vortex that appeared before them. Through the other side came a car sized beast with a body like a cheetah that exhaled smoke. "Here it is! The hungry beast gourmet that cooks its prey! I fusion summon! [Fire Breath Chimera] (Fusion/Lv7/ATK 1700/DEF 1900)!

"My chimera gains 500 attack for each Pyro monster included in the fusion! My three rabbits bring it to 3,200 attack points! Also, as long as I fused in at least two Pyro-Types it also gains the effect to destroy a card you control once per turn! But before that…"

E-Man took [Polymerization] and [Transfusion Lab Rat] out of his graveyard and placed them in his hand. "The effect of [Double Fusion] lets me add a [Polymerization] back to my hand and my lab rat will always return to my hand after it's used for fusion. Now destroy his face-down!"

"No matter," said Traven as the beast took a deep breath. "I'll still activate it, [Aegis of Gaia]. I gain 3000 life points (Traven's LP: 7,900)! That puts my total over double yours now!"

He laughed madly after that taunt and the beast let out its breath, leaving no trace of Traven's trap. (Traven LP: 4,900) Traven still snickered before adding, "But when my trap is destroyed I lose all those life points I gained from it. Losing them hardly matters though, [Majestic Slasher] still gains the 3,000 attack boost from its effect! Making its attack points equal 5,000 for the turn!"

The winged head was fidgeting and the blades it held were heavy with aura.

"I was expecting that!" said E-Man showing a card in his hand. "I'll be using my [Thunder Dragon]'s effect. By discarding it, I can add two [Thunder Dragon]s to my hand from my deck. That was the last preparation I needed for my next fusion. So with [Polymerization] I'll merge both these dragons with [Transfusion Lab Rat]! Here comes the next one! Its shock will lock you into a torturous dance! I fusion summon!"

This time the rat with goggles went into the vortex with two green dragons with a beast that breathed out sparks coming out the other end that resembled a zebra, which E-man announced was, "[Electric Breath Chimera] (Fusion/Lv7/ATK 1400/DEF 2300)!"

"This chimera gains 600 attack points for each thunder included in its fusion. So my two Thunder Dragons bring it to 2,600 and they satisfy the requirements for its other effect. By having two thunder monsters as fusion materials, I can negate all your monster effects on the field! That means your [Majestic Slasher] goes back to its ordinary 2,000 attack!"

The head began to fidget more wildly as the new beast breathed waves of static over its body and the aura left the blades. Pointing at it E-Man said, "Now you both can attack!"

The fire breather caught the head in its mouth like a toy ball. In one flaming chomp, the beast separated it from its attachments and swallowed the cinders (Traven LP: 3700).

The static breather meanwhile inhaled for the lightning bolt it blasted directly at Traven (LP: 1100).

Traven, glowing from the strike and residual sparks, said, "Very good E-Man, this is the type of challenge I wanted!"

"Glad to hear you're having fun too!" said E-Man. "I'll end my turn."

Turn 4

"What a turnaround!" shouted the announcer. "For a moment our champion had almost double what he started with, but now he's almost at the brink! How can he break through the threat of E-Man's beasts with their high stats as well as the capability for negation and destruction!"

"How?" In front of Traven appeared a bright sphere and a girl in a simple white robe, while Traven said, "I can special summon the level 3 [Radiant Soul] (Lv3/ATK 800/DEF 800) by banishing a [Sunny Pixie] from the Graveyard and I normal summon the level 4 Tuner [Protected Oracle] (Tuner/Lv 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500) (Traven LP: 1700). Tuning!"

Just as fast as they appeared, the sphere was surrounded by the 4 rings the girl became. They formed the pillar of light. "The fate of all is death! This concept personified shall fight in my name! I Synchro Summon! Descend! [Piece Reaper] (Synchro/Lv7/ATK 2600/DEF 1300)!" (Traven's LP: 2000)

Out of the pillar was a black cloak with white wings and a large scythe held by bone arms. Seeing his low attack points many members of the audience began to laugh or engage in confused discussion, while E-Man said clearly shaken, "Ra-[Radiant Soul] huh?..." (E-Man's LP: 3500)

"Yep," chimed Traven as a blinding flash blanketed the field. "Reap that negater, [Electric Breath Chimera], first!"

When people regained their vision, they saw the spark breather had been cut in two by the reaper (E-Man's LP: 2800), and though the monsters were tied in attack points, it still stood. E-Man looked really disheartened. To this Traven explained, "[Electric Breath Chimera] only negates the effects of monsters on the field. It couldn't stop Special Summoning effects in hand or the effect of [Radiant Soul] that activates in the Graveyard, which reduces the attack of all your monsters equal to the level of the Synchro Monster I summon with it as a material times 100. So my monster had 700 more attack."

"You got out of that a lot easier than I'd hoped," E-Man crooked his head to the side and said, "These things take a lot of material to get their effects. Man I wanted to at least keep 'em til next turn!"

Traven had a big smile as he faced his depressed opponent and said, "Suck it up! Your suffering hasn't ended! With that spark breath vermin out of the way, Reaper regained its abilities! First is its constant ability to attack twice! Now reap [Fire Breath Chimera] (ATK 2500)!"

Much the same as the electric breather, the fire breather was cut in two by the reaper's scythe (E-Man's LP: 2700).

"Here he is! The true savage! Bloody Traven!" said the announcer as the second Chimera met its demise. "This is how our champion gets when he really gets into a match. Kicking a man down is like his most sincere show of respect! Can E-Man stand-up to Traven now that he's like this?!"

Traven laughed at the announcer's comments and said, "Now that the [Piece Reaper] has his full effect, all that remains for you is despair! I'll set one card to end my turn."

As E-Man drew he said, "You keep talking like that! It'll make me look more like a hero!"

Turn 5

Before E-Man appeared something that one would easily be assumed to be the phantom of a snake. It had a long, translucent body and shallow holes were the eyes and mouth would be. The face looked eerily happy and a sound similar to the ringing of a wine glass could be heard from it. E-Man explained, "I've summoned [Lyrical Liquid] (Lv1/ATK 500/DEF 400)." This made it clear the clear body was made of fluid.

His next play was [Fusion Recovery], which he used to add a [Polymerization] and a monster that were used in a fusion summon. His choice was [Thunder Dragon]. Following this play he said, "Now with [Lyrical Liquid]'s effect I can discard a monster and summon [Chorus Token]s (Lv1/ATK 500/DEF 300) equal to the number of monster with that name in the Graveyard. So [Thunder Dragon] goes immediately back into the Graveyard and in exchange."

Three more snake-like, water creatures appeared besides the first and added to their own ringing. "I up my monster count to four. Not that it'll matter, but each of the monsters I've summoned so far gain 500 attack points for each Chorus token on the field. So all four of these monsters have 2,000 attack points. Just a fun little detail to know before they all go into my [Polymerization]'s fusion summon with the [Transfusion Lab Rat] in my hand."

The rat appeared again besides the chorus of four and they all flew into a vortex that appeared before them. As started they their way in, a wolf head came out the other side, but with canines that hung out the mouth like sharp icicles. After that came the bulky, front legs of a bear and the at the end was an enormous set of rabbit legs. E-Man announced, "Here it is! This cold beast will brings others to its speed! I've fusion summoned! [Frost Breath Chimera] (Lv7/ATK 2300/DEF 2200!)"

He went on to say, "This monster starts out with the highest natural stats, but sadly it gains attack at the lowest rate of 300. So even with those four monsters its attack points only raise to 3,500. Though it also has the powerful effect of preventing you from flipping up any of your face-down cards. That means you can't spring any traps on me!"

Looking at his face-down, Traven chucked as he saw it get covered in frost.

"[Frost Breath Chimera] (ATK 3,500)!," yelled E-Man. "Hit his [Piece Reaper] (ATK 2,600) with a blown blizzard!"

Following this order the icy abomination inhaled before blowing out a wind thick with snow and it only took seconds before the cloaked being was covered in it (Traven's LP: 1100). The ice that held it in place shattered. From the broken pieces, the reaper's scythe floated up by itself and stabbed one of the hind legs of the chimera that froze its owner. (Frost Breath Chimera's ATK: 3,500 - 2,900)

"All monsters lose 600 attack points when they battle the Piece Reaper!" said Traven. "In addition, whenever it would be destroyed..." From the ice, bits of bone and cloth broke through the ice and gathered into one spot. It was mere moments before the reaper was whole again and its scythe flew into its reformed hands (Traven's LP: 500). "I'm forced to pay 600 life points instead of letting it be destroyed, regardless of what I want!"

"Well, that ends it," replied E-Man. "I brought your life points low enough that it can't happen again. Switch it to defense and I'll get rid of it for ya!"

Turn 6

"You naive fool," said Traven before starting his turn with his draw. "Did you really think you could escape the reaper so easily? I summon [Hack Healer] (Lv2/ATK 900/DEF 1700) (Traven's LP: 800) and with its effect I'll increase my life points equal to the level of my highest level monster times 300."

The monster that appeared before Traven was a nurse with a surgical mask with a set of sharp teeth printed on, thick round eyeglasses, terrible posture, and a giant empty syringe she looked anxious to stab into someone. On the command Traven gave, she stuck it into his reaper, who shouldn't have been expected to have blood or even skin, but was able to extract some sort of purple liquid. A moment after she stabbed Traven right in the eye dot of his chest tattoo (Traven's LP: 2,900).

"Obviously, I and my [Piece Reaper] don't have the same blood type," said Traven as the a mystery liquid was being injected into him from a huge needle penetrating his skin. "During the End Phase, I'll be taking damage equal to the amount I gained via this effect; due to my body rejecting what its been given."

The needle was removed, but a spreading discoloring of his skin into purple was slowly spreading from that spot.

"That means you'll need to beat me this turn to survive," said E-Man (LP: 2,700). "My [Frost Breath Chimera] (ATK 2,900) has more attack points and its survival effect requires that you pay more than you'd have left after you take that damage."

"You think too small," replied Traven. "From my Graveyard, the Tuner [Protected Oracle]'s effect activates. When I gain 2000 or more life points, I can pay 1000 of them to bring her back from the Graveyard." (Traven's LP: 1,900)

From the floor a girl in white robes rose like a ghost out of the lower floor (Tuner/Lv4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500). (Traven's LP: 2200)

"Looks like Bloody Traven has put it all on this turn to defeat our challenger!" yelled the announcer.

_"That's the Tuner he used earlier,"_ thought E-Man. _"He'll beat himself due to that life payment, unless..."_

"I'm entering my battle phase," said Traven, sneering. "[Piece Reaper] will attack your monster twice!"

"You're not Synchro Summoning?!" shouted E-Man and the announcer simultaneously!"

As the reaper flew at the chimera, it got caught by the beast's bite and was thrashed around violently while in the mouth of the monster (Traven's LP: 1900). After taking a beating, it cut its way out with its scythe (Traven's LP: 1300) (Frost Breath Chimera's ATK: 2900 - 2300). In the final round of their scuffle, the chimera tried to blow a second blizzard, but couldn't condense it properly due to the hole that was just made. [Piece Reaper] finally won the match by winning this one round as opposed two winning two, like the chimera he'd split right through the middle (E-Man's LP: 2,400).

_"That can't be all,"_ thought E-Man, even as Traven's vicious nurse (ATK 900) and robed ghost (ATK 1,000) began charging at him for direct attacks now that his only monster was gone. Their stats were low so being hit in the face with the back of the plunger of the giant syring and getting hit repeatedly with sleeved fist felt more like attention grabbing from children (E-Man's LP: 500). E-Man ignored it as he contemplated what Traven could be doing. His answer came to him as his attackers turned to rings and spheres.

Traven said, "My level 4 Tuner [Protected Oracle] and my 2 [Hack Healer] will now be tuned together!"

"So you are Synchro Summoning!" said E-Man.

The two spheres took position between the four rings as Traven continued, "With knowledge and determination, the flow of souls to oblivion will reverse! I Synchro Summon!" A pillar of light enveloped formed as he announced, "Dominate the natural order! [Apothecary Angel] (Synchro/Lv6/ATK 2300/DEF 1800)!" (Traven's LP: 1,600)

Out of the dissipating light appeared a smiling woman in a white dress that reached further than her legs with flapping wings covered in, or prephaps made of, several different medicinal plants and a cloth wrapped around her eyes that matched her green hair. She held a sword kept shut by a snake wrapped around it.

"You were lucky," said Traven. "If I had enough room in my Extra Deck for a level 6 Synchro monster with just 100 more attack points I could have summoned it before the Battle Phase and finished you this turn. But now its time to take the damage from [Hack Healer]'s terrible medical practice."

The discoloring of Traven's skin was reaching his head. His eyes were turning bloodshot, veils were popping out, and his posture was becoming slouched. In moments he would suffer a self-inflicted defeat, but he kept his malicious smile.

A hand was put on his shoulder and in mere moments Traven was back to normal like nothing happened (Traven's LP: 3,700). He said, "[Apothecary Angel]'s effect takes affect. If would take damage with it on the field. I instead gain that amount in life points, but only once per turn."

"You waited until after the Battle Phase so you could maximize your life point gain," stated E-Man. "If you summoned it before, you'd only have gained 300 instead."

"I'm almost back to the start again," replied Traven. "[Apothecary Angel] also cannot be destroyed in battle once per turn. If you want to attack to destroy it to stop me from gaining more life points, I'll gain life points before its gone. The same will happen if you choose to attack my [Piece Reaper] first.

"It's your turn now. I know the only card you have left in your hand is that rat you've been reusing this whole time and it takes at least three cards to fusion summon. Let it take the pain of my attack in place of you. Summon your rat in attack mode."

Turn 7

E-Man was silent after hearing Traven's advice. He looked at his hand and it was indeed only that one monster. Everything he'd used it to summon had been destroyed one after another by that reaper. He turned back to the audience that had been behind him. They'd been cheering the entire time, yet he'd been so focused on what was ahead of him he never heard a word.

"It's not over yet!"  
"Keep fighting E-Man!"  
"You're too close to give up!"  
"There has to be a way!"  
"We believe in you!"

"Here I am at the championship match," said E-Man solemnly. "All it would take is one win and I can become king. It's been so many years. This chance could be lost. Maybe someone will defeat him before I get the chance again. It wouldn't be the same if I have to defeat someone else!"

E-Man drew from his deck. After a slight glance at the new card he said with a 180 turn and an explosion of energy, "Traaaaven! Your ass is mine! I activate [Fruits of Fusion]!"

"You're awfully excited for getting a draw card," said Traven, unamused.

"Who wouldn't get excited by a DRAW SIX," said E-Man adding six new cards from the top of his deck to his hand. "By banishing a fusion monster from my graveyard I can draw equal to the monster's level plus one."

"You also have to return all, but one card to your Deck."

"Actually, I can return cards that were already in my hand too," said E-Man who made a point to show he was putting [Energy Transfusion Rat] back into his deck along with four other cards. It left hand at two cards.

"I now activate [Polymerization]!" said a fully confident E-Man.

"Impossible!" said Traven. "Your field is empty and you only have one card left in your hand! You don't have enough materials to use that card!"

"You're right Traven," said E-Man. "I can't use [Polymerization] under these conditions, it's an illegal activation. At least it would be if the other card I had wasn't the Upgrade Spell [Rebirth Fusion]!"

The amazed crowd said things like:

"An upgraded spell?"  
"Wow, that's the new card isn't it?!"  
"Go! Fusion!"

Traven was at a loss for words.

E-Man said staring at him, "I'm sure you expect being able to summon a single fusion monster would never be enough to take your life combo. You're confident, but now wondering into an area of complete unknowns. Confident only because you don't know it'll be beyond your worst imaginings!

"Your Synchro Summons can only put together monsters on the field, five at most, but with this spell I'll fuse all the monsters in my Graveyard!"

"How many monsters that that make?!" asked the announcer.

"[Fire Breath Chimera], [Electric Breath Chimera], [Frost Breath Chimera], 3 Blaze Bunnies, 3 [Thunder Dragon], and [Lyrical Liquid]: that makes ten monsters!"

All ten of the monsters he named appeared in front of E-Man in translucent forms and instead of going through a green vortex in front of them, a blue one descended from above. As it did E-Man said, "This is it, the ultimate creature of science that contains the wildest fury of nature! His every breath brings widespread ruin! I Fusion Summon! My ultimate monster! [Hurricane Breath Chimera] (Fusion/LV10/ATK 5400/DEF 3200)!"

On the other end of the vortex was an enormous creature that took up most of the duel stage. It had characteristics closest to a lion with ice armor on its torso, sparks covering its legs, and fire coming out its nostrils. "[Hurricane Breath Chimera] has four effects. First, its attack points are equal to the combined attack of all the Beast monsters fused in. Second, gains an additional attack equal to the number of Thunder monsters fused into it. Thirdly, it gains an Ice Counter that will keep it from being destroyed for each Aqua monster fused in. Lastly, for every Pyro monster…I can destroy a card you control right now! Your [Apothecary Angel] and face-downs are gone!"

Out of the beast's nostrils came an inferno that covered Traven's field, during that time Traven said, "I activate each of my face-downs. First, [Altar for Tribute], I'll be sending my monster to the Graveyard before you can destroy it and gain life points equal to its attack points. Second, my [Emergency Provisions] allows me to send [Life Tax] and [Altar for Tribute] to the graveyard and gain 1,000 life points for each of them."

The angel was burning as chains dragged her into the card art of his trap card. Inside the card's art, the angel had appeared as a floating silhouette with a large metal altar below her and a metal claw above her. The claw was about to drop and crush her as the card she was on turned into a bag of chips alongside [Life Tax] turning into a can of tuna. Traven quickly ate both (Traven's LP: 8,000).

After a swallow he said, "Bring it!"

Pointing at Traven's [Piece Reaper] (ATK 2,600) E-Man said, "[Hurricane Breath Chimera] (ATK 5,400)! Attack as many times as it takes! Destroy [Piece Reaper]! Breath of Ruin!"

The attack was a thick gust of air that obscured everything it came upon. It ripped apart the reaper (Traven's LP: 5,200) that tried to put itself back together (Traven's LP: 4,600). As the beast took its next breath, some of the bones flew into its throat damaging it (ATK 4,800). It then attacked again (Traven's LP: 2,400) and the reaper tried to put itself together again (Traven's LP: 1,800) and the beast was once again hurt readying its next attack (ATK 4,200). Then it attacked again (Traven's LP: 200). Like before the Chimera lost attack points (ATK 3,600), but Traven didn't have enough life points left to put the reaper back together again. His field was completely empty.

"E-Man has done it!" yelled the announcer. "He's brought down the [Piece Reaper]!"

"Plus I'm not even done," said E-Man. "Like I said before my monster gains an additional attack for each Thunder monster fused into it, of which there were three. It only took me three to defeat your monster. I still have one left! Direct attack!"

"Don't get so cocky!" yelled Traven reaching into the Graveyard slot. "By Banishing [Life Tax] and a monster from my Graveyard I can reduce damage from a direct attack to zero. Essentially, my [Hack Healer] will take the damage for me!"

The card he got, he held out and seemed to be replaced with the vision of the card it represented. It was a limp nurse with giant syringe still tight in her grip. As the storm blasted at him, the body took the full force. By the end, nothing of it remained, but Traven stood unfazed.

"So you survived," said E-Man. "I've done all I can do. It's your turn."

E-Man's fans were cheering loudly for him after his incredible turn and so were Traven's to encourage him. The announcer said, "It seems we've past the climax. The moment is here, we're witnessing the birth of a new champion!"

Turn 8

Traven was going into his turn with even less than E-Man did in his last. Nothing in hand, nothing on field, not even a useless mouse. His life points (200), a major resource for him were all but completely gone too. He hesitated to reach toward his deck. What should he hope for? What could he demand from fate that would actually save him?

Nothing came to mind. _"I'm the king of this arena!"_ But he still wanted to fight. _"It has to be possible for me to win still!"_ In a state of delusion felt he could draw something like a [Dark Hole] that could remove that monster from the game or a [Change of Heart] that wasn't banned or a young and drop dead gorgeous Dian Keto who would give him 10,000 life points. What he desired was the impossible, instead he got the mundane.

Seeing his draw, Traven grit his teeth. His draw was [Tuning Signal] and played it in a dead monotone. It was a lucky draw, a very powerful card. By banishing a Synchro monster from the Graveyard he could check the top cards of his deck equal to that Banished card's level. He could then summon every Tuner that showed up.

"Similar to what you said to me, Traven," said E-Man. "I need at least three cards for my fusions. But for you, no matter how many monsters you summon with that card, you'll never be able to Synchro Summon if you don't have a single non-Tuner."

_"I already know that!"_ screamed Traven internally. What he didn't know was how this was going to change anything. Still, he had to pick a card to Banish. [Majestic Slasher] (Lv4), [Apothecary Angel] (Lv6), and [Piece Reaper] (Lv7) were his choices. It was obvious, he needed to Banish [Piece Reaper] for the highest odds. It otherwise would make no difference, even resurrected, not one of those monsters could make a difference.

"I Banish [Apothecary Angel]," said Traven. "Now its time to see what I get."

Traven picked up the top card of his deck and showed it, it being [Monster Reborn]. A giant hologram showed above the players displayed each card pulled so the audience would clearly know of each success and failure. It was followed by another copy of [Life Shaper], a non-tuner monster. Next, [Draining Shield], at the rate E-Man targeted back row cards it worked out that it was coming up now.

_"That's half,"_ thought E-Man. _"Summoning a wall of four Tuners won't work anymore either."_

The fourth pull was [Foolish Burial]. Fifth, the non-tuner monster [Berserker Plasma], a card first time watchers wouldn't know about.

The announcer explained, "One card left, but not a single Tuner so far. Will our king's reign end with a complete flop?"

From even before the card was played, it was obvious that all possible cards wouldn't have been able to turn the duel around. In that way the lack of any summons from this effect were, in a way, a blessing. It was less of an embarrassing struggle. But this was still embarrassing, you could tell by the look of many of his fans that they wished he'd surrendered rather than take on this turn. Still, there was one card left.

"Welcome mortals to a paradise of destruction," read the final card's text box. It also read Tuner. Finally, Traven had a monster to summon of his card's effect, [Envoy of the New World] (Normal/Tuner/Lv2/ATK 1000/DEF 800).

His new monster was a masked man in long robes, its lips moved as it descended.

"Have you ever heard of that card?" "No, I haven't."  
"Could that be his brand new card?" "Why would that be it? It's so weak."  
"That thing compared to a whole new game mechanic?"  
"They totally staked this game in E-Man's favor."  
"This is sooo lame."

The audience was not amused. E-Man was not amused. But there was still laughter, Bloody Traven started cracking up and it quickly burst into something wild.

E-Man gave a soft smile and tone as he said, "Seems this is the end. Let's not waste any more time."

"Oh no no no," said Traven. "It's dawn on me that this is my world."

"Huuuh?" went E-Man. "You've...totally lost it."

"Seeing is believing," said Traven Raising his empty hand out. "By normal summoning [Envoy of the New World] (Gemini/Tuner/Lv2/ATK 1000/DEF 800) it becomes an effect monster!"

"A Gemini monster?!"

As for the announcer he said, "Looks like we have the second grand reveal of the night!"

"With its new effect I can Tune it with any monster in my Graveyard. Return for sacrifice, [Piece Reaper] (Synchro/Lv7/ATK 2600/DEF 1300)!"

From a portal in the ground rose that same unyielding reaper that E-Man had struggled with, which on appearance immediately turned to seven spheres and the robbed man turned into two rings that encircled what was the reaper. They formed a pillar of light. "I tune my level 7 [Piece Reaper] with my level 2 Tuner [Genesis Envoy]!"

Traven began his incantation, "I call upon a mighty soul that can never rest! A grand presence that gives passion to the masses! I Synchro Summon! All rise! [Worshiped Deity – Daemon Titan]!"

Following this the pillar burst out more violently than ever before. Following it however, nothing remained on the field in front of Traven.

"What car-"  
"So it's no-"  
"He really-" But instead, a second later the entire arena was caught in an earthquake accompanied by a loud bang.

A special effect? A real explosion? The audience was mixed in responses, both scared and excited. Some looked to the commentator box, and saw they seemed just as confused as they were, frantically getting on the phone.

E-Man himself had been knocked to a knee. He noticed his monster's gaze was not set forward but to a corner of the roof. His thoughts went like, "_Normally the holograms focus on probable targets. Why would it look up there? Unless… there's something behind the roof!?"_

It wasn't long after that realization that a fist came crashing through the corner that E-Man was staring at and caused the arena to shake again. When it came back out, the silhouette of the creature (Synchro/Lv9/ATK 4200/DEF 3900) could be seen with red glowing eyes that penetrated the dark of the night like stars. Terror filled the arena from the mere appearance of this monster and all the unexplained happenings.

The audience was filled with screams saying things like:

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!"  
"Holograms shouldn't be this real! None of this should be possible!"  
"Nooooo!"  
"Holy hell that's awesome!"  
"Help us!"  
"Stop the match!"  
"Go Traven!"

Calm, unmoved, Traven said, "Very well, I will end the match. Daemon Titan (ATK 4,200), crush his prized monster, [Hurricane Breath Chimera] (ATK 3,600)!" The monster moved for the attack, but it also seemed it couldn't reach with the roof in the way. So it began fitting its way into the hole, widening as needed. Screams continued during this.

This gave E-Man time to say, "This isn't a game anymore Traven! What the hell is that thing?! Holograms can't cause actual destruction!"

"Didn't I already explain what it is when I introduced it?" replied Traven. "Its the [Worshiped Deity - Daemon Titan]. Things like causing earthquakes with each step or crushing a roof are simple. After all, its divine!"

The creature was already shoulder deep in and appeared to be readying the attack. If it could do that to the roof? What might happen once it lands here? It didn't take long for E-Man to realize that threat. It was after him. He needed to run.

On the edge he looked down. The platform they were on was elevated and the ground below was kept dark to make it look like they were floating. A four-foot incline was there to keep players from falling of accidentally. This information was processed quickly, but what exactly was down there again? Was it safe? Was this best option?

He heard it then, [Hurricane Breath Chimera]'s attack, Breath of Ruin. Behind him, his Chimera was defending his life with an attack against an incoming hook. It meant nothing though. The fist passed through the storm like normal air, landed on the chimera knocking it back, not destroying it, but instead the ice armor. The beast passed right through its master as it entered E-Man's space. The punch landed with true force, sending him flying off the elevated dueling stage, into the darkness below (E-Man LP: 0).

With his master defeated, [Hurricane Breath Chimera] disappeared. The titan still remained.

"That was quite and sight," said Traven (LP: 200).

The titan's hand laid open beside Traven. With the absence of motion the size difference could be seen as roughly 1:12 scale. He walked onto the palm of the titan, and grabbed onto a flap of skin attached to the thumb. As he was lifted away, he looked back toward where E-Man fell said, "Till we meet again, bye."

With the duel over, none of the damage disappeared. The horrors left behind now had no distractions to keep them from notice. Debris from the roof fell without warning to the packed crowd and continued to fall in that attack. Needless to say there were many casualties and many left injured.

This event became known as the Shattered Eye Tragedy, for the hole left by the giant resembled an iris on the surface of the round white surface of the arena.

-Time Passes-

A familiar man was just opening his eyes for the first time since the incident. His highlights had faded, but it was the challenger, E-Man.

The first things he saw were the machines to his side, the most recognizable one being the heart monitor. Then he felt the oxygen mask over his mouth and the bandages over his body. He realized he was laid in the bed of a hospital room and wondered, "_How did I end up here?"_

As he was just beginning to recollect, with him now less disoriented, he noticed the sounds of explosions and laughter. A little panicked, he lifted his head to see a child playing a handheld at his bedside. She was a red head with long messy hair who would either be in elementary or middle school. On the screen he saw his own face animated saying, "HA-HA-HA! [Hurricane Breath Chimera] (Lv10/ATK 1800/DEF 3200) goes for the direct attack! Breath of Ruuuiiiiin!"

With his voice reverberating in the Oxygen mask, "Hearing it now, I wish I could do that recording over. Hard to get the right feel without an audience."

Seeing him up, the girl looked over at him and dropped her handheld that now said "You Win!" on his leg. It made an audible clank. With a smile brimming with happiness she said, "E-E-Man?!"

"Um...Yeah?"

"I was so scared that you were never going to wake up!"

"What...do you mean by that? What happened," said E-Man. Saying those words was already jogging his memory.

The girl lost a lot of her excitement as she said, "Um...A few months ago you were injured in a duel, the Arena-King Championship finals."

"You're saying that actually happened!?" yelled E-Man frantically. "That should have been impossible! You're saying all those people really...!"

"I was...actually in the audience."

That certainly confirmed it.

"I'm glad I was on your side," said the girl trying to keep a smile. "Being your fan kept me safe."

E-Man thought, _"She must mean the rubble mostly fell over Traven's side. That's where his monster was."_ Out of mind he said, "What happened to Traven?!"

"He disappeared after the match. Nobody knows where he is now."

"Seriously?!"

A long pause continued as E-Man gathered his thoughts. In a harsh voice he asked, "So kid, why are you here?"

"You're my hero. I didn't want to you to wake up alone. So I came whenever I could."

E-Man managed a smile and said, "I'm grateful. So what's your name?"

"Yuliya Halvor!" she replied, bouncing back to joy. "I'm a duelist who will avenge you!"

E-Man chuckled, "No need to avenge me now, I can take care of things myself. But it's not like either of us knows where the guy went anyway."

"I do hope I can see you duel again," said Yuliya, starting to sound more serious. "Still, I can't forgive Traven, the cult, or anyone corrupting our honorable duels."

"Cult?" questioned E-Man. "What kind of cult?"

"One of people who want to be like him," replied Yuliya.

E-Man was silent, he looked out the window and saw a seemingly peaceful world. He then frantically looked around him.

"It's there," said Yuliya pointing to the remote.

E-Man quickly grabbed took it and turned the room's TV on. It had been left on a cartoon channel where a pink, anthropomorphic rabbit with red overalls and goggles was being chased by a dog drab in police attire. The dog was shooting a revolver at the rabbit, who dodged shots by stretching its body around like rubber.

Pausing from his frantic search for truth, E-Man turned to the girl. She looked away and blushed as she said, "Y-yeah I used your TV. That was a while ago though. I stopped when they told me to."

E-Man laughed a bit and pat her on the head, which made her turn even more red. His eyes were serious though, as he quickly flipped through channels. When he got to the different news stations, he saw the bulletins: "Mysterious Cult Strikes Again!" "More People Mysteriously Disappear!" "Message 'Praise Traven!' Left At Scene!"

It was a lot for him to take in. E-Man fell back into his hospital bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Yuliya took the remote he let go of and shut the TV off. She then climbed into E-Man bed and put herself in the center of his vision. In that spot she said, "I swore that night, as I saw you sink into the darkness, that I'd kill the demon that did that to you!"

She'd use both hands as she climbed up. E-man had felt her grab his arm as she positioned herself. But that same hand now held a black boarded card that seemingly appeared out of thin air. The art in the center showed a warrior surrounded in flames. Her innocent face convulsed into twisted smile as she said, "This card appeared in my hand at that moment, like a manifestation of my oath! The crown Traven holds, belongs to a proper king!"

-Meanwhile-

In a room lit by a single overhead light, two dueled with the cards alone on a table. One was a boy, middle school age with dark skin and grey eyes. The other was clearly much older, obscured by the dark.

The boy tapped his finger on a vanilla boarder card and said, "I'll have the [Bones of an Ancient Hero] (Normal/Lv8/ATK 2800/DEF 0) attack your monster."

"[Aegis of Gaia]! I gain 3,000 life points so [Majestic Slasher] (Synchro/Lv4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) also gains 3,000 attack points."

The kid smiled and wrote his new life point value, 0, on a scrape of paper. "Thanks for another game Traven! I'll get you to use the titan eventually!"

The obscured man chucked before saying, "You're insane Tallis. You have talent, but you'll get yourself killed if you try being that reckless. The monster appears in solid form with or without the duel disk. It'd destroy the hideout and make you into a bloody pulp with its fist!"

"I don't care," said Tallis. "That's only assuming you win."

"Big talk," said Traven lifting up the point sheet, showing toward the kid, and pointing to his own end total, 3,300. "But you're a damage tactician, my opposite. You try to end duels before they start getting too hard for you."

"You callin' me a coward?!" shouted Tallis.

"I'm calling you smart!" Traven shouted back. "The moment I summon my titan, it's a REAL life or death battle! You're a kid, are you really ready for that?!" Traven inched closer and out of the dark, showing an insane looking grin on his face, and added, "I can't wait for that fight! Once it happens, there's no going back and I ain't holdin' back!"

Fear came over Tallis's face, in fact he began to tear up. Still, he weakly said, "B-bring it."

Traven laughed maniacally as he moved back into the dark and said, "Also you can just call me by my first name, Nicolas. We're friends right?"

The kid shook his head and replied, "No way, I'm too far beneath you to be your friend yet. Until I face that titan, until you take me seriously, I'm just an apprentice."

-Prologue End-

**Chapter Card List:**

Blaze Bunny  
Fire/Pyro/Lv3/ATK 500/DEF 200  
When this monster is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Blaze Bunny" from your Graveyard. This monster and monsters Special Summoned by this effect lose 1 level for each monster summoned by this effect.

Polymerization  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=4837

Giant Blaze Bunny  
Fire/Pyro/Fusion/5/2000/1500  
"Blaze Bunny" + 1 Pyro-type monster  
During either player's turn: You can destroy this monster and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When this monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Blaze Bunny" to your hand from your Deck.

Life Tax  
Continuous Spell  
Each time you Summon a monster(s): Gain 300 life points. If you would take battle damage while this card is in your Graveyard, you can Banish this card and 1 monster from your Graveyard to reduce the damage to 0.

Life Shaper  
Light/Fairy/Lv3/ATK 1200/DEF 900  
When you gain life points: Special Summon 1 LIGHT attribute monster from your Deck with equal or less ATK than the amount gained. This effect can only be activated once while this monster is face-up on the field.

Sunny Pixie  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=8293

Majestic Slasher  
Light/Fairy/Synchro/Lv4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000  
1 Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster  
Your opponent cannot select another LIGHT attribute monster you control as an attack target. When you gain life points, increase this monster's ATK by the amount you gained until the End Phase (Max 3000).

Defense Draw  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=7755

Transfusion Lab Rat  
Earth/Beast/1/400/300  
If this monster is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material Monster: Return this card to your hand.

Double Fusion (Gx Anime)  
Normal Spell  
Pay 500 life points; Send monsters from your field or hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists those monsters from your Fusion Deck then add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Fire Breath Chimera  
Fire/Beast/Fusion/Lv7/ATK 1700/DEF 1900  
1 Beast-type monster + 1 or more Pyro-type monsters  
This monster gains 500 ATK for each Pyro-type Fusion Material Monster used in this monster's Fusion Summon. Once per turn, for each 2 Pyro-Type monsters used in this card's Fusion Summon: Target 1 card on the field; Destroy it.

Aegis of Gaia  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=7053

Thunder Dragon  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=4431

Electric Breath Chimera  
Light/Beast/Fusion/7/1400/2300  
1 Beast-Type monster + 1 or more Thunder-Type monsters  
This monster gains 600 ATK for each Thunder-Type Fusion Material Monster used in this monster's Fusion Summon. If 2 or more Thunder-Type monsters were used in this monster's Fusion Summon, the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls are negated.

Radiant Soul  
Light/Fairy/Lv3/ATK 800/DEF 800  
You can Special Summon this monster (from hand) by Banishing 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for as a Synchro Material: Decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls equal to the level of the Synchro monster that used this as a Synchro Material x100.

Protected Oracle  
Light/Psychic/Tuner/Lv4/ATK 1000/DEF 1500  
When this monster is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower Fairy-Type monster from your hand. When you gain 2000 or more life points: You can pay 1000 life points; Special Summon this monster from your Graveyard, it cannot be used as an XYZ Material and is Banished when it leaves the field.

Piece Reaper  
Dark/Fairy/Synchro/Lv7/ATK 2600/DEF 1300  
1 Tuner + 1 or more Fairy-Type non-Tuner monster  
If this monster would be destroyed, pay 600 life points instead (this is not optional). Any monster that battles this card loses 600 ATK and DEF after the damage calculation. This monster can attack twice per battle phase and cannot attack directly.

Fusion Recovery  
. /yugiohdb/...2&cid=6431

Lyrical Liquid  
Water/Aqua/Lv1/ATK 500/DEF 400  
"Lyrical Liquid" and "Chorus Token" gain 500 ATK for each "Chorus Token" you control. Once per turn: Discard 1 monster; Special Summon a number of "Chorus Token" (Aqua-Type/Water/Level 1/ATK 500/DEF 400) equal to the number of monsters in your Graveyard with that monster's name.

Frost Breath Chimera  
Water/Beast/Fusion/Lv7/ATK 2300/DEF 2200  
1 Beast-Type monster + 1 or more Aqua-Type monsters  
This monster gains 300 ATK for each Aqua-Type Fusion Material Monster used in this monster's Fusion Summon. If 2 or more Aqua-Type monsters were used in this monster's Fusion Summon, your opponent cannot activate or Flip Summon face-down cards.

Hack Healer  
Dark/Spellcaster/Lv2/ATK 700/DEF 1700  
Once per turn: target 1 monster you control; gain life points equal to the targeted monster's Level x300. During the End Phase, take damage equal to the gained amount.

Apothecary Angel  
Earth/Fairy/Synchro/Lv6/ATK 2300/DEF 1800  
The first time per turn any attack or effect that would inflict damage to your life points while this card is face-up on the field, increases their Life Points by the same amount, instead. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Fusion Research  
Normal Spell  
Banish 1 Fusion monster from your field or Graveyard; Draw equal to the monsters level +1, then return cards from your hand to the bottom of the Deck equal to the Banished monster's level.

Rebirth Fusion  
Upgrade Spell  
Upgrades "Polymerization" Or "Flash Fusion"  
Pick 1 Fusion Monster Card from your Extra Deck. Banish cards from your hand, field, or Graveyard listed on the Fusion monster as Fusion Materials then Fusion Summon it from the Extra Deck. (If this card is in your hand and can resolve in the activated chain, the Spell to be Upgraded can be activated even without any Fusion Summons being possible. "Rebirth Fusion" or another viable Upgrade Spell must Upgrade that card if that is the case.)

{Upgrades has an encircled "(U)" as an icon. Upgrade Spells replace cards during the Chain Link the card is activated on by sending the Upgraded Card to the Graveyard in a mechanically similar way to Synchro and Link Summons. In this case, the Upgraded Spell's effect resolves in the chain link of the sent card (the effect of the sent card is not used). If activation of the Upgraded Spell would be negated, you can send an Upgrade Spell that could have upgraded it to the Graveyard instead. That card will be negated in its place.}

Hurricane Chimera  
Light/Beast/Fusion/Lv10/ATK ?/DEF 3200  
1 or more Beast-Type Fusion monster + 1 or more Aqua, Pyro, or Thunder-Type monster  
This monster's ATK is equal to the total ATK of its Beast-Type Fusion Materials and during each Battle Phase gains 1 additional for each of its Thunder-Type Fusion Materials. When this monster is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 card on your opponents side of the field for each Pyro-Type Fusion Material used to Summon this card; Destroy the selected cards and add Ice Counters to this monster for each Aqua-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Summon this card (If this monster would to be destroyed, remove an Ice Counter on it instead).

Altar for Tribute  
. /yugiohdb/...2&cid=5792

Emergency Provisions  
. /yugiohdb/c...2&cid=5350

Tuning Signal  
Quick-Play Spell  
Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your field or Graveyard; Excavate the top cards of your Deck equal to the Banished monster's level Special Summon any number of revealed Tuner monsters. The monster's summoned by this effect are Banished During the End Phase. You cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of the turn, except Synchro Monsters.

Envoy of the New World  
Dark/Fairy/Gemini/Tuner/Lv2/ATK 1000/DEF 800  
_Welcome mortals to a paradise of destruction._ This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect.  
o Once, while this card is face-up on the field: Special Summon 1 Monster from your Graveyard with its effect negated and immediately Synchro Summon using this card and that monster as Synchro Material Monsters.

Worshiped Deity - Daemon Titan  
Light/Fiend/Synchro/Lv9/ATK 4200/DEF 3900  
1 Tuner monster + 1 non-Tuner monster

**Post Duel Cards:**

(a warrior in flames)  
Fire/Warrior/Xyz/Lv7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100

Bones of the Ancient Hero  
Light/Zombie/Normal/Lv8/ATK 2800/DEF 0  
There was once a man with endless endurance and strength. He wondered the lands stomping out cruelty and injustices. Even long after his flesh left his bones, they can still move by the strength of his spirit.

**After Chapter Comments:**

A long time ago I was in a literate RPG and the story never got a proper ending. So I tried to write one on my own for my desire to see it end. I suppose a lot of factors played into me changing a lot about the characters. Factors like changes in the card game, wanting more control over what they're like, and just forgetting what they were like. Most of them shouldn't be recognizable. I've had a lot of thought put in so I'm determined to finish it.

**Rewrite Additions:**

This is my first time submitting this to , but I initially posted this to a forum years back. For the transition I decided to rewrite everything as I do. That's why these notes as separate.

In the previous version, [Frost Breath Chimera] never showed and [Unyielding Reaper] (Renamed [Piece Reaper] since that's what I have it as in my head) was never defeated. The former was always my greatest regret for this duel, the other was an after thought that I agreed was a bit anti-climatic, but unavoidable. Simply put, I gave up on trying to do it right the first time because there were incredible duel writing challenges associated with both of those. Creating a water spam card wasn't coming easy to me, but I've had 4 years since I wrote the first duel. To have the Reaper lose, I had to get Traven's life points between 599 and 1.

That's not all, Life Tuning, a summoning condition Demon Titan had in the original, required Traven to have 2,000 life points to spare. So the life total needed to be above 2,000 and below 600. To solve that issue, life tuning was cut out this time. I was so insistent before that it surprises me how easy it was to let go. [Forbidden Lance] being cut was a harder loss for me at the end of chapter point.

There never was any greater meaning to life tuning so it's likely better to not have that mystery in the air. I only ever planned it to be a thing for Demon Titan. That said, Daemon Titan's life requirements are the basis for the deck. I made the card long before starting on the chapter and went in planning to have that as his ace. [Piece Reaper] was made for the express purpose to survive long enough to be made into a materials, which it was. All I had to do was reveal [Envoy of the New World] was a Gemini. I'd planned to keep that a secret until it needed to be used.

The hardest parts of writing this were:  
1.) Finding the confidence to pick the story back up.  
2.) Calculating numerous ways to carryout turn 7. Seriously, losing the excel sheet I had those on was like a stab wound to my motivation.  
3.) Figuring out what [Angelic Apathocary] looks like. Came up with the effect because I needed it, but I hadn't a clue what something with the effect would look like. It's original name was [Grimm Giver], I wasn't going for anything!


End file.
